


Projecting Yourself Upon Them

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Astral Projection, F/M, Invisibility, Molestation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After the Breach, the girls are saddened to find out that a student had died in the wreckage. Or did he? Without a body and an astral projection as his Semblance, Canter Grey is now free of his vessel and able to do as he pleases, starting with Team RWBY.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written originally in June 2017, before Volume Five, and takes place following the events of the Volume 2 finale.

Minutes ago Team RWBY and their fellow students of Beacon Academy had fought off a large number of Grimm that attacked the city of Vale, though the four girls did feel they had a hand in that. What was supposed to be a mission to keep the Faunus and Roman Torchwik from doing any major harm ended up causing major harm anyway, bringing the Grimm with them and causing a large attack on Vale. Thankfully Ruby Rose, leader of her team, had informed Team JNPR's Jaune Arc of the incident, bringing the students to the call of duty, with Team CVFY making a particular dent in this fight against the Grimm. Now that the city was cleared of the shadowy beast, it was time for the important matters.

...such as finding a pet dog.

"Zwei? Zwei! Where are you boy, come out!"

"Ruby, relax. That dog can take care of himself." Yang assured her younger sister.

"But he could be hurt!" Ruby cried out. "And you guys care about him too, right? Right?!"

Yang sighed, admitting her younger sister had a point, especially given she had known the dog for just as long a time. Weiss, who had only met the precious creature scant days ago, even admitted she was worried about Zwei. Blake, being part cat Faunus...really wasn't that concerned with something she considered a mortal enemy but knew if Ruby didn't find the dog she would never hear the end of it.

On that note, Blake's cat ears perk up as she detects barking, the same pitch and frequency of Zwei's. "Wait, I think I hear him!" she announces. Her ears twitch underneath her bow, quivering in the direction that the barking was coming from. Team RWBY raced over to a large pile of rubble, the girls all using their weapons to clear it away.

Once the debris had been tossed away, there they found the little dog, Zwei, who was barking specifically at Ruby, who was too giddy to acknowledge the world around her and glomped her pet, holding him tightly. "AAAAH, Zwei!" squealed the eighteen year old. "Don't you scare me like that ever again, you had me so worried about you!"

"Glad that's settled, at least." sighed Blake, knowing she would have to continue dealing with the pet dog in the team's dormitory. The other girls were just a bit more subdued compared to their team leader, however, as they showed their concern for Zwei's safety. Weiss especially cooed at the dog, petting it's head in such a way that it pleased Zwei. 

“Aw, lookit the cutie puppy, all safe and sound.” said Ruby as she hugged the pup close. “Just what were you doing underneath there anyway?”

As Team RWBY walked away from the rubble where they found Zwei, the dog continued to bark at the pile of debris, it's nose still twitching with a scent while it watches an iris underneath fade to the darkness...

**

“Well girls...I suppose a lot of this WAS out of your hands, after hearing the report you've given me.”

Ozpin sat in his office, sipping from his mug of coffee after the girls had given their full report on the situation with the Faunus. The city of Vale was still undergoing some cleanup, but it was important that the students all be brought back to the academy before any serious questioning arose.

“Really...I'm not going to place any of the blame on you.” the director said with a sigh.

“But Director Ozpin-” Ruby began to speak, only for Ozpin to lift his hand up to her.

“No Ruby.” said the director as he shook his head. “I know I let you four go along, but if I'm being honest...no matter who went in your place the results may very well have been the same. Damage to be dealt, debris from the buildings, bloodshed from the Grimm...”

“A lot of people were hurt, too...” Weiss said before quickly trailing off.

“Yeah, but...look on the bright side.” Ruby said cheerfully, attempting to get the team's spirits up. “People were hurt, but at least nobody was killed, right?” For a brief moment the eighteen year old saw simple smiles from her teammates, her positivity wearing off on them...until they all noticed Ozpin sitting with his hands folded with his index fingers pressed against the lips, staring off into space in stewed silence. “D-Director Ozpin?” asked Ruby, her hopefulness fading.

“I'm...afraid we had only one casualty, Ms. Rose.” Ozpin said. “Professor Goodwitch had found him after pulling apart some rubble back in place, and...one of our own students was found crushed underneath it.”

It didn't matter to the girls who it was. To hear that one of their own Huntsmen or Huntresses was gone in such a way sent goosebumps down their spines. The girls felt the air being sucked out of the room at the news, unsure who it could possibly be. “Did...they identify the body?” Weiss asked, worried over who it may have been.

“Sadly, yes. He was a second year student, Canter Grey. He wasn't one of Beacon's best...in fact I dare say his mind was always in the gutter, but he was definitely known around these halls. A bit of a prankster, but he had one of the more unique Semblances we'd have ever seen.”

“And what was that, exactly?” asks Yang, placing her fist at her hip.

“Astral projection, or something similar to it.” replied Ozpin. “Canter could separate his mind and soul from his physical form, while also being able to touch things without being touched. You can see how this allowed him to be a prankster in the academy, I'm sure.”

“That's sad to hear...” said Blake. “Is there anything we could do?”

“I'm afraid not,” said Ozpin as he shook his head. “We've already told his family about what had happened, and there will be a funeral between now and the tournament. In the meantime, we're going to have to go on with life as normal...or so I can hope.”

“What's that mean?” asks Ruby, cocking her head.

“You'll see. I have an important conference call starting up soon, so you girls just go on back to your dorm for the time being. And thank you.”

The girls bow their heads, unsure what Ozpin meant, but nevertheless headed out of the room, Zwei waiting outside the door for them, as Team RWBY decided to take a stop outside and just enjoy the sunset...

**

“Ngh...god, that hit me harder than I thought...”

Canter Grey groaned as he got to his elbows, slowly picking himself off of the ground. Rubbing his head he inhales a hiss, looking around him at the debris that was still laying about in the middle of Vale. “...what, seriously? Nobody's helped me up? Nobody wants to know if I'm okay?” asks the Hunter as he pushes himself off the ground...only for his whole body to gravitate above the ground, much to his surprise. “What the...?! How am I...Oh, right, Semblance. Of course.” Canter said as he snapped his fingers, immediately recalling his own reasoning for this incident. “Well, that shouldn't be a big deal. All I need to do is find my body and I'm back to normal. So where'd I put it...?”

Floating around the skies of the city, Canter scours every corner he can of Vale, but is unable to detect his vessel anywhere in the vicinity. Having checked over every nook and cranny, Canter scratched his head out of concern. "That's funny, I know it has to be around here somewhere..." The astral Hunter taps his chin, humming to himself. "Lets see, I went into the clothing store, hid in one of the changing booths, used my astral projection and...wait, but I looked there already! Then where could...? Aaaaagh!"

The student growled to himself, his fingertips pressing into his temple as he tries to think hard about his body's presence. "Damn if, I've got nothing! Maybe one of the other students can help me locate it." he sighs heavily. "Okay then. Back to the academy!"

Flying off to Beacon, Canter looked down at the ground as he made his way back to where the other students and faculty reside. Hopefully, he thought, there was someone that could see his projected self and help him find where his body had wandered off to. Then he saw it. A large gathering of Huntsman and faculty caught his eye, most of them adorned in some shade of black, as if they were mourning over someone. "Wow..." Canter said, amazed by the turnout while chuckling to himself. "Wonder which idiot went and got himself killed. I bet it was Jaune..."

Of course as Canter flew closer to the ground, he got a look at the inscription on the gravestone, and suddenly felt himself tingling as if goosebumps formed on his nonexistent skin as he read his own name off the tombstone. "It's...me?!" he said to himself, as none of the other students could see or hear him. "But...am I really dead? Or is it just that nobody felt a pulse in my veins when I shifted to astral projection?" Canter was starting to ask himself a lot of questions as he freaked out, it realizing that as he was panicking he could have very easily just gone back inside the vessel that was his body and try to assure everyone he was alive.

Instead, Canter Grey had a different sort of epiphany.

"Wait, if everyone thinks I'm dead...I can just hide out in the girls showers for forever!" he shouted cheerfully. "Yeah! I can see all the girls naked! I can spy on them without anyone noticing, I can, um...wow, I got a boned just talking about it." he said, looking down at the bulge in his astral pants. Ignoring how that was possible without blood in his system while taking this form (just as you should), Canter flew off from his own funeral, brushing against Jaune's shoulder by accident.

"Hey!" hissed Jaune as he rubbed his shoulder. "Who did that?!


	2. Astral Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canter, free from his physical prison, goes out to please the members of Team RWBY in a way only he can find charming...

Ruby

The following day after Canter's funeral, Ruby had decided to go out to the forest and fight off some Grimm in an attempt to take her mind off of the last few days. The stuff with the Faunus was an eye opener, but to hear that a fellow student of Beacon had passed away as a result of their efforts to stop everything, it took a toll on her mentally. She reasoned with herself, even as she used her scythe to fend off the Grimm, that Canter may have been a jerk, a perverted one at that given Ozpin's description of him, but he was still a student and a person. But at least he wasn't using his Semblance and such to be a bully...right?

With the Grimm now running off, Ruby takes in a sigh before wiping the sweat off of her forehead, and makes her way back to the school. She stops as she feels a breeze brushing against her face, only to realize the wind was blowing the other direction as she looked at the grass blades at her feet. “Huh. That's weird...” Ruby said to herself as she blinked. Within seconds of this realization, she now found that the skirt of her fighting outfit was now being lifted up from behind, making the young leader of Team RWBY gasp out of horror as she tried to tuck it back down. “HEEEEY!” she shouted at her skirt. “What's with the sudden updraft, get back down and cover my behind like you're supposed to!”

Obviously Ruby wouldn't be suspect to the the fact it was Canter's astral form playing about with her, the male student laughing to himself as he has fun with Ruby. “Oh man, I never expected someone who dresses all Little Red Riding Goth like Ruby Rose to be wearing such cute panties!” Canter said, his astral mouth drooling at the sight of casual undergarments with hearts printed all over them. “Man, wait'll the other guys get a load of this...oh wait, they won't know!” The presumably dead student laughs to himself, knowing that this would be a secret that he was going to carry to...well not his grave, he wasn't sure what to compare it to, but the gist of it was there.

While Ruby wrestled with her skirt, she failed to notice that her panties were being pulled down, only noticing what had happened as she saw them floating in the air once her skirt calmed down. She looks in horror and disgust as she sees the panties being held up as if...someone was sniffing them?! “What the-HEY...WEIRD INVISIBLE THING!” she shouted, pointing at her panties. “QUIT SNIFFING THOSE, YOU WEIRDO, THOSE ARE UNSOILED!”

“Unsoiled?” Canter asks as he pulls the panties away from his nostrils. “Does that mean Ruby is a...virgin?” The thought drove Canter crazy, grinning from ear to ear as he envisioned Ruby's unused virgin vagina. He fantasizes long enough that Ruby is able to hop in the air and snatch her panties back from what she perceives to be an unidentified entity.

“How disgusting...” Ruby whined as she held her panties up. “Who in their right mind is going to take someone's-AGH!”

That thought was interrupted as Ruby found herself shoved to the ground, pushing her upper body off the grass while her rear end was sticking up. She gasped as her skirt was flipped over, and felt something pressing down on her ass cheeks before feeling a sharpness go through her body, something piercing through her vagina. The horrified look in Ruby's eyes said it all.

“No no no no no no no no no no no no no no nothing goes IN nothing goes IN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” she cried out, looking back to see that there was nobody there. She figured out it was that unseen being, but had no idea what was being shoved inside of her. Canter, however, obviously knew it was his own astral cock that he had shoved inside of the eighteen year old Huntress.

“Oh my gosh she's so tiiiiight...” Canter said blissfully, feeling as though her were in heaven before thrusting his hips into Ruby, her ass cheeks jiggling with every jut he made against her body. Ruby began to sob, her fingers clawing into the ground while her vagina was being penetrated, unsure what was happening to her or why this was possible. Whatever the case, it didn't make her feel good.

“No, please, I don't want this...” Ruby begged, feeling the unpleasantness of whatever was penetrating her as it was. Something kept burrowing deep inside of her lady parts, only to pull out and repeat the process while something kept slapping into her back side. She unfortunately had no idea what was going on here, and despite kicking back with her legs she couldn't hit anything. Canter didn't even feel the kicks going into him, unaware that Ruby was trying to get free.

“God, I never felt something so nice, so lubricated...this must be what heaven feels like!” bemused the astral projection of a Hunter. He felt his cock pulsing inside of Ruby's pussy, the head throbbing as it feels itself preparing for release. But Canter was enjoying this too much, he wasn't willing to let his seed loose inside of her just yet. “Wait, would I really jizz inside of Ruby?” he pondered, his hips stopping their rhythm of thrusting into Ruby. “God, that could ruin her whole Huntress career if she got pregnant, and I wouldn't be able to help her raise the kid...would I?”

Ruby had noticed the slapping against her ass stopped, but still felt something stuck inside of her lady parts. “Is...is it done?” she asked, sniffling while wiping her tears off of her cheeks. “Can I go now...HAH!” Ruby let out a gasp as the thing popped out of her vagina, but still felt something latching onto her butt while feeling a rubbing between her cheeks. Canter, deciding it was best not to impregnate Ruby, opted instead to squeeze his cock down her crack, using that to get himself off instead.

He still thought to himself, however, that the feeling was sensational, continuing to thrust into Ruby until he felt his shaft finally reach it's peak. Soon enough he grunted as he felt his cum gush out of the slit of his rod, the stream of cum flying over Ruby and landing in her hair. Somehow the Team RWBY leader felt something drop on her, although she was relieved to feel whatever was behind her had finally let go of her. She still felt awful about herself, however, very unaware of what she had just experienced. She sobbed, pulling her skirt down as she ran her fingers through her hair, feeling a stickiness on them. “What...what just happened?” Ruby asked herself. “What...IS this stuff? I-is it bird droppings?” And after one quick look around her, the Huntress asked, “WHERE ARE MY PANTIES?!”

Canter flew away, laughing to himself as his astral projection soared through the air, Ruby's panties in his hands as he went on to the next girl on his list...

Yang

“This'll be the day we waited for, this'll be the day we open up the door...”

Yang sang quietly to herself as she stood against the wall of the elevator, taking it down to her classes for the day. She was never a fan of the uniforms the Academy had them wear, always hoping for a more casual flair, but at least she accessorized it slightly so that she could feel comfortable in the otherwise boring and dreary clothing.

Even more annoying, the elevator ride was taking a long time, longer than usual, for her to go from the team's dorm to the classrooms. She'd swear she was running late with how it was operating. A look at her phone indicated that she was, in fact, running late.

“What? How's that even possible?” Yang asked herself, looking at her phone with perplexity. “I left early, I got on the elevator with time to spare...what's up with this...?” Turning to the elevator door, Yang noticed that the arrows indicating what direction the elevator was moving in were off. In fact, the elevator came to an immediate stop, causing Yang to stumble about inside until she hit the far wall. “Okay, I don't know what this is about,” Yang grunted, “but if someone involved with Faunus is there, why don't you come out and just fight me already? I don't need the other girls, I can take care of myself!”

As Yang took on a fighting pose in preparation for combat, Canter laughed to himself as he watched Yang panic from overhead. Little did the blonde Huntress realize that in his astral state Canter had pressed the emergency stop button, effectively bringing Yang's ride to a literal screeching halt. “Man, I always did like this one the best.” Canter said to himself. “She seems to be the most buxom of that team. Plus I think she'd like the idea of sex, at least better than her sister took it...”

Floating down to Yang, Canter pushes Yang into the wall again, causing the blonde member of Team RWBY to grunt, and again when she feels her arms pinned to the wall of the elevator. Yang struggles to lift her arms off the metal wall, but Canter had her pinned down rather well, the blonde growling as she tried to get free. “Rgh! I don't know what's going on here, or who's doing this, but you're going to let me go before I-GLKP!”

Before Yang could finish her angered tirade she found her mouth being blocked off by something cylindrical being shoved into her orifice, muffling her voice in the process. She wasn't aware what it was, but she knew it wasn't good. Canter, of course, knew exactly what it was, and grabbed onto Yang's skull to force his cock further down into her throat. Yang felt herself choking on the object as it forced it's way into her mouth, unable to pull away from it thanks to being stuck against the wall. It was less than easy for the blonde to breathe with the object blocking out her oxygen, and breathing through her nostrils was becoming hard to do with something slamming into her face while the cylinder forced itself inside.

Yang tried to force whatever it was off of her, but she couldn't do anything to Canter while he could interact with her. It was aggravating to the blonde as she just wanted to get off this haunted elevator and get to her classes. She growled vehemently while her drool was being pumped out of her mouth by the cylinder, the saliva pouring down to her chin every time Canter thrusted into her face.

Then the blonde's eyes grew wide as she felt something hosing down her throat, a liquid she had never tasted before pouring inside of her stomach. Yang groaned and struggled to get out of her spot against the wall, but whatever was pushing into her face refused to budge, even while Canter grunted as his dick was emptying it's seed inside of the girl.

Soon Canter pulled his cock out of Yang's mouth, the blonde gasping and taking in heavy breaths while the liquid dribbles out her mouth. "God, what...IS that?!" she asks. "It's like a horrible mix of salt and flavorless gelatin!"

Before Yang could get an answer, her arms could finally move away from the wall, though just for a brief moment. Her uniform's blouse was being pulled apart, ripping away to expose her breasts out in the open. Yang used her hands to cover them up, but that didn't stop Canter from being able to massage them in his hands, thumbs rubbing her nipples down. "Wow, she doesn't even wear a bra!" Canter thought to himself excitedly. "And they look so tasty..."

Canter immediately latched his lips onto Yang's nipple, suckling on it while the blonde felt and saw something doing the very same. "Quit doing that!" she shouts at the mysterious entity. "You're going to throw off the asymmetry!" As if in response Canter moved his head to the other breast and suckle on that nipple for an equal amount of time. "...Okay, that's appreciated, sort of." said a confused Yang as she stared at her squeezed down breasts.

After the astral student dabbled on Yang's breasts, he grabbed her skirt and pulled it down, causing Yang to immediately cover up her nether region in response as Canter stared in awe of the visual presented to him. "Awesome...Yang goes commando!" he said, as if he could die happily at this very moment. Grabbing for his dick, the Hunter pushed Yang's shoulders up against the wall next and plowed his rod straight inside of Yang's unshaven pussy.

The impact of the cock thrusting straight inside of her cause Yang to growl through gritted teeth, her fists clenching up as she prepares to punch something. She wasn't sure what, but if she couldn't get this thing off of her what was the point? She just needed to get that anger and irritation out of her system. But now she was feeling the same cylindrical object plunging away at her vagina, her juices splashing out onto the elevator floor while Canter had her shoulders pushed against the cold steel wall. Yang gasped repeatedly with every thrust into her pussy, her eyes glazed over while her clear cum creates a puddle at her feet.

Again Canter felt himself ready to burst, much sooner than he would have preferred, but this time he couldn't help himself and pulled right out of the blonde, his jizz blasting out. Yang soon found her exposed skin and her uniform now covered in a white milky substance, looking horrified at whatever it was. “Man, that didn't last as long as I wanted it to.” Canter whined, sighing to himself. “Well at least I know I can still do it continuously. I was worried I'd wear myself down. Not like that's possible when you're outside a physical form.”

Yang collapses to the ground, breathing heavily as Canter flew out of the elevator. The blonde member of Team RWBY was unsure how to react, but she knew she felt quite violated and wanted to go back to her room and change for her classes. But her head perked up as she heard the elevator door opening up, likely someone coming to make sure the elevator was still safe.

And as the people on the other side looked in to see Yang as the mess she was, all she wanted to do now was go back to her room and hide under the covers for the remainder of her time at Beacon.

Weiss

“Just what I needed...”

Weiss hummed to herself as she stood in the shower, the water running down her skin as she lathered her long, bleach white hair with shampoo, getting it as soft and clean as she could to look her best for the day ahead of her. It was important that she keep up appearances, after all, as she did have a reputation to uphold and even rebuild. She had the stall all to herself, none of her roommates coming to bother her as they all had things to do beforehand. Well except Blake, but her classes were a little later and she was a bit into her books at this time, although what she was reading Weiss didn't know or really worry about.

What she did need to worry about, however, was the fact that Canter had flown through the walls of the bathroom, unaware of where he was until he spotted Weiss in all of her naked glory. His jaw dropped as he saw her from behind, the water making her skin all wet and shiny, giving her backside an emphasis as his gaze is drawn to it. The suds of her shampoo rinses down her back, the soapy bubbles sliding down her vertebrae and into her ass crack. Naturally Canter had sported an erection, never having stuffed his cock back into his pants from his last encounter, but he wanted to start somewhere special with Weiss. Rather than let his little friend do the talking for him, he rather have a taste of Weiss for himself before going to the main attraction.

Sneaking in from behind, Canter floats towards Weiss, licking his lips as he stared into the white haired girl's ass, her anus looking so delicious for him. He knew what he had to do, and immediately pushed his face into Weiss's rear end, gripping her cheeks tightly while his tongue pressed into her asshole.

“OH MY GOD!” Weiss screeched as she turned around, ready to fight. “Who DARES to treat me like...hello?”

Weiss took a moment to look around her, noticing she was indeed the only girl in the room. But she still felt something attempting to tickle at her ass, so she swatted away at it, only to realize she was simply trying to hit the air. “Then what could be going INSIDE OF ME HNNNNNNNNG!”

The white haired rich girl felt a chill go down her spine, her body tensing up as she felt the tongue push it's way inside of her anal cavity. Her knees buckled while she pressed a hand against the wall, trying to keep her balance over the shock of having her ass be penetrated in such a bizarre manner. She whimpered and moaned, wincing at the way the object swirled about inside of her. Canter, meanwhile, was moaning away, his tongue pushing deeper within the white haired student. Without realizing it he began to float off the ground, carrying Weiss with him. It took a moment for her to realize that her feet had left the ground, and as soon as she opened her eyes she cried out in shock.

“How did I get up here?!” Weiss cried out, her legs swinging in an attempt to reach the ground. “Whatever is doing this awful prank to me had better knock it off or...or...! Oh...”

Weiss couldn't quite explain it, but somehow the feeling of her ass being penetrated like it was plus the in-air experience aroused her, making her bite down on her lower lip. Her hands focused on her breasts, massaging them and tweaking them while Canter was pleasuring her behind still.

“I don't...mmh, I'm not sure what's going on or how you're doing that, but I'd...hhhaaaa, I'd like more of it, please...don't stop...”

Canter found himself surprised to hear this from Weiss, who was often spoiled and bratty in his eyes. But if she asked for him to keep going, who was he to complain? But he decided it was time to change it up just a little...

Still holding onto Weiss's rear, Canter pulls his tongue out of Weiss, who feels it popping out and gasps. She inhales when she feels something larger, Canter's astral cock, making it's way inside of her anus and pushing in deep. Weiss winces as she feels her asshole getting stretched by the rod, but pants happily as he thrusts into her.

“Yes...oh my god, YES, this is what I've always wanted! Keep playing with my ass!” Weiss begged while she continued to play with her nipples, her body still floating over the showers. Canter couldn't believe how Weiss was reacting to all of this compared to her other teammates thus far, but again wasn't going to argue with it. Her suddenly dirty behavior was a bit more welcoming to him as he thrusted his cock inside of the white haired girl.

Weiss's hands soon moved off of her breasts and down to her groin, where she began to play with her clit, her thumb pressing down hard over it and massaging it. “Don't stop, don't stop just yet...” Weiss panted. “I want to cum before you stop, let me have this, PLEASE let me cum soon...” Her clit rubbing became more frantic with every thrust Canter made to her asshole, the white haired girl's eyes nearly rolling back as she soon reached her peak, and sprayed her juices out like the shower head she had been using to bathe herself. The juices hit down into the shower hard, blending in with the water as it still sprayed down and into the drain.

Canter looked to see the long stream of juices Weiss had created, impressed that he managed to assist in that. But his time inside of Weiss was not long, as he felt his cock reach it's peak. Before he could pull out, his cock blasted it's seed inside Weiss's ass, the rich girl ignorant of it due to her own pulsating orgasm. Soon the both of them would finish their long strings of adult excrement, and Canter would float back to the ground, dropping Weiss back off. The white haired girl landed on her feet, but her knees were so weak that she ended up plopping onto them, breathing heavily while the astral Hunter flew off.

“Oh my god, that was...intense...” Weiss said with deep breaths. Then she felt her ass pushing out the seed, a delayed wail escaping her lips as she looks back at the milky puddle behind her. “WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!” she cried out.

Blake

The Faunus of Team RWBY didn't have to worry about classes just yet, instead deciding that now was as good a time as any to curl up with a good book while her roommates were away. This wasn't just any book, of course, as this was one titled "Love For the Katana", an explicit book that she wouldn't want herself to be caught dead reading around the other girls.

Blake was about fifteen chapters in, humming to herself as she read allowed. It seemed to help her with concentration. We think.

"Yajirobi took his blade and slashed downwards at Setsuka, their swords clashing together on the battlefield." Blake narrated to herself as she rested on her bed. "Setsuka spun around for a blow to the ribs, but Yajirobi was quick to use his sword to counter hers, sparks flying off the blades as Setsuka's scraped down her enemy's."

As the cat Faunus continued to read her novel, Canter flew into the room, going through the walls to find the last of his conquests, at least for the time being. He spotted Blake on her bed, reading away as she was casually unaware of anything else around her (not a hard chore for Canter considering his current state as an astral being). But he did notice as he continued to eye Ms. Belladonna that something he never expected began to occur...

While Blake was reading aloud to herself, her hand started to guide it's way down her shorts, her eyes closed as she let out a pleasant purr. Canter could only make one guess just what was going on. "Boy, she's a frisky one, huh?" he asked himself. "Wonder if she'd squeal the same way the others did."

Instead of going right for the gusto, he studied Blake, watching her hand slowly move about. "Setsuka and Yajirobi stopped their battle soon, their eyes meeting with their helmets now removed from their faces. And they could clearly see a lust in the others eye that they never experienced with anyone else in combat..." She moaned again, and Canter could see her fingers moving about, as well as a wet spot forming on her shorts. The astral student licked his lips, and his boner resonated with him, telling the Hunter not to waste any further time and just get on with it.

Canter flew down to Blake, pulling down on her shorts to reveal the glistening wet pussy of the pussy, and guided his cock inside of the Faunus, thrusting into her body while his hips slapped against her ass cheeks. But as he plowed into the girl he noticed something...there was no reaction from Blake. She continued to rub at her clitoris and read her story as if nothing was interrupting her, moaning as she reads away.

"Hey, what gives?" Canter asks himself. "Even Weiss gave me SOMETHING, why aren't you reacting?!" Annoyed with the ignorance from the Faunus, Canter pounded harder into Blake, but again she ignored him, her fingers seemingly doing all the work for her.

"Right out there...in the battlefield, among their respective armies, Yajirobi and Setsuka began to...to make love to one another, their katanas dropped while their fellow soldiers watched on in pique curiohaaaaaaasity." Blake shivered as her fingers pushed inside of her vagina, ignoring the feel of Canter's cock sliding in along with them.

"You...you're joking with me. Right?" Canter asked, as if expecting an answer of some kind from a girl that couldn't see him. "You don't feel ANY of this? God, sonnova..." Growling, Canter became more aggressive with the way he was with Blake, even flipping her over onto her stomach and sticking her rear in the end for better access...but still she seemed unaware of anything occurring around her, even the fact that she had been flipped over went unnoticed by the Faunus. Even as his astral projection grabbed onto her ads, shoving his cock right inside of her vagina, there was no sign that he was the cause of her arousal. Not even an acknowledgment that something was inside her. Canter rocked his hips into Blake, pounding against her ass cheeks, but the Faunus seemed to enraptured in her books it seemed impossible for him to get anywhere with her.

"Come on, come on...what does it take?" Canter asked himself, infuriated that he was being ignored.

"The other armies...began to...to take after them, and they...formed a giant...orrrrgy...around Yajirobi and Set...su...su...KAAAAAAA!"

With her back arching, Blake rubbed frantically at her clit, her juices gushing out onto her bed sheets and around Canter's shaft, even as it penetrated the Faunus. Canter looked at the puddled mess she had created, pulling his cock out of her as he felt Blake roll onto her back, breathing heavily while a smile adorned her lips, purring from the experience. The vacant expression in her eyes told Canter that she was long gone after that experience.

"God, just...unbelievable." Canter grumbled as he tugs on his cock to harden it, then spraying the dazed Blake with his seen, covering her face with the substance. "Man, the other three were at least interesting in some regard. That was just...not very satisfying." Shaking his head, Canter through out of the room and the dorms, deciding who to go after next on his 'to-do' list.

After a few minutes had passed, the rest of Team RWBY stormed into the room, weapons at the ready (with Ruby and Yang's clothes ruined while Weiss was in her untouched outfit) as they looked around the room for any danger. Weiss spotted Blake's body, rushing to her side at the bed as she studied her expression. "That thing was here," she said to the other teammates, "but she's not moving. She's covered in the stuff, too!"

"Blake, no!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed onto Blake's shoulders. "Come back, Blake! We still need you! BLAKE! BLAAAKE!"

Yang and Weiss shared glances of grievance. The signs weren't good. Ruby buried her sobbing face into Blake's shoulder, holding the Faunus close.

"Nhhhhh...guys?" Blake's eyes were no longer glazed over, as she comes to out of her sex coma, seeing the concern on her team's faces. "What's wrong? Why do you look so worried?"

Ruby, who was previously sobbing, hugged Blake tightly as she laughed from excitement. "Blake! You're okay! Everyone, Blake is okay!"

"We see that, Ruby..." said Weiss, who smirked out of relief. "Blake, what did that thing do to you? It covered you in the same stuff as the rest of us."

"Stuff? Thing?" Blake looked at her teammates with confusion, until she realized something sticky was on her face. Touching it, she examined it. "This is...semen." She said. "Where did it come from?"

"The same thing that attacked us." Yang replied. "You didn't get penetrated or...anything?" The blonde member of the team paused briefly as she noticed that Blake's shorts were removed, among the many other things going on here. "Blake, what HAPPENED?"

The Faunus looked down, finally seeing that her shorts were removed. "Huh, I don't remember doing that. I...came, yes, but I didn't pull my pants down. Weird."

"How...did you not notice?" asks a quizzical Weiss.

"I must have been too buried into my boom. It's, well, the one thing I know I can trust on to, well..." Blake blushes, nudging her head at the stain on her bed.

"So then where did this...thing go to?" Weiss asked, looking about the room.

"Wherever it is, we need to warn the other students, the girls especially." Ruby said, taking charge with a leering look on her face. "Whatever we're dealing with here...I am NOT going to let it go that easily!"


	3. Back At Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not satisfied with the way his encounter with Blake went, Canter goes back to RWBY's dorm room, deciding to interrupt the group's slumber once more, so long as it means he gets some play time with the cat Faunus. But is he truly finished?

“...And that's what happened, director!”

 

Ozpin listened closely to everything the girls had to tell him about their day. Their run in with this “spirit” was of great concern given the competition that was starting in a few days. He took their word, of course, given how truthful Ruby was about her episode during the school party, and knew the group wouldn't lie about something so out there, especially with how terrifyingly descriptive their stories were.

 

“I see...” Ozpin said, tapping his chin. His tone was very low key, but the girls could see in his eyes he was troubled. “Girls...I'm sorry for what you've all been through today, and I know there isn't anything we could do to make up for these traumatic experiences, but we're going to be working hard to prevent it from happening again.”

 

“That's great, director, thank you.” said Ruby, rubbing her arm as she looks at the ground. “But...how do you deal with something that can't be seen?”

 

The pause in the room was long, as well as concerning, to the girls as they awaited an answer. “That...I don't have the answer for.” Ozpin sighed, shaking his head. “But...the timing is a bit odd, don't you think? We've lost a student that can astral project outside of his body, and here we are with the four of you being...violated?” Ozpin really didn't want to say the word, but he knew the girls understood what he was trying to say. “Perhaps the student isn't quite as gone as we previously believed him to be.”

 

A chill ran through down the girls' spines, all four of them realizing just who the director was referring to. Ruby's fists clenched up, Weiss rubbed at her backside while whimpering about her experience, Yang's eyes tearing up, and Blake giving a cold stare at nothingness, knowing she was already wanting to demolish the person behind these attacks on her teammates.

 

“Canter Grey isn't dead.” Yang snarled.

 

“Precisely.” Ozpin said with a nod. “It seems he's still up to his old perverted pranks, only he's taken it to a level I demanded he not reach.” Again the academy director lets out a sigh. “I suppose since his physical body is now six feet deep he believes that he can get away with all of this and receive no punishment over it.”

 

“That...big...JERK!” Ruby slammed her fists down on the director's desk, tears forming from her shut eyes. “I felt SORRY for him! I thought it was sad he was dead! But this is...”

 

Yang holds her sister close, comforting Ruby before she sobs. “That asshole...he has no idea what he's gotten himself into.”

 

Blake nods. “Canter Grey may not fully be dead...but if we can get our hands on him...he's going to be.” The Faunus pounds her fist into her open palm, ready to pound something in.”

 

“I honestly couldn't agree with you more, girls.” Ozpin said with a smirk on his lips. “Until I can find a way to handle this situation, I'm going to spread the word that nobody is to leave the school grounds. In the mean time it might be best you get some rest after the...excitement you've faced today.”

 

The girls all nod in agreement, and leave the director's room as he calls for the other members of faculty to discuss how they were going to handle this situation. All the while Canter Grey himself had been floating overhead, more than upset over what was discussed among them. “Aw man...I didn't think these actions were going to have consequences.” he grumbled to himself. “But I still have so much more in store! Not...much innovative but...well, it looks like I'm going to have to change my plans up a bit. Next time...not so out in the open...maybe when they're sleeping...and yeah, let's try to be a little more subtle, huh Canter? Can't make it so obvious what you're trying to do.”

 

**

 

Hours later the girls were in bed, sound asleep even as they were still concerned about Canter coming for them again. The ghost did rear his head, passing through the walls of the dorm and floating over the four ladies of Team RWBY. He smiled at how they slept, almost finding it cute how angelic they looked in their slumber...well except for Ruby. She looked as though she had tossed and turned so many times she found herself sleeping upside down on the bed.

 

But Canter's concerns weren't there, instead seeing who he was after, Blake Belladonna, on one of the lower bunk beds. He was displeased with the way his last meeting with the Faunus had gone, wanting to get back at her for daring to ignore his wants and desires. Slowly he floats down to her bed, gently pulling her bed sheets off of her upper body before he slowly undoes Blake's pajama top. He stared in awe at her breasts, not having been able to get a good glimpse of them from earlier due to his irritation of her attitude from before. But he reached out for her breasts, giving them a good massage while her nipples poked out between his fingers. Canter licked his lips in anticipation, bringing his head down and making a suckling noise onto one of them.

 

Immediately Blake's cat ears perked up, the Faunus' eyes slowly opening. Lifting her head up she saw her breasts being pressed down, her nipple being swirled about. “Excuse you.” she said quietly, not wanting to wake her roommates up. “Get. Off. Or I will go out to the cemetery and slap your physical form senseless.”

 

“Sheesh, fine...” Canter said, rolling his eyes as he removed his hands from Blake's body. Sighing of irritation, Blake buttoned back up before rolling to her side and closing her eyes to get back to sleep...only for Yang's pajama top to fall on her face from above.

 

“Gaah! What the...? Blake sat up from her bed, staring at her roommate's garment with concern. Her cat ears perked up again, hearing that same slurping sound from above her. “No...” she gasped, standing on her mattress to peak up at Yang's bed. To her horror and worst fears she saw Yang without her top, her breasts being massaged while the nipple was swirled about, becoming wet with saliva. She had hoped the threat would scare Canter away from them permanently, but that only made him move on to the next member of the team. She watched as Yang moaned in her sleep, her breath getting heavy just as she heard a pop from her nipple, Canter likely moving his lips off it. She watched the bed sheets moved off Yang completely, the last straw for her being watching as Yang's bottoms were slowly being removed, working down her legs while hearing a muted gasp come from her teammate.

 

“No, stop!” Blake says in hushed horror, the bottoms stopping at Yang's knees. “Please...not her. Or anyone else. Do what you want with me, but leave my team alone...”

 

Canter grinned, drooling at the thought of Blake giving herself up for him. Blake sat on her bed, her eyes shut as she braced herself for whatever the astral Huntsman had in mind for her. Canter unbuttoned her pajama top once more, again bringing his hands to her breasts and giving them a proper rub down, Blake's eye squinting open as she watches her boobs get squished around by fingers being pressed into her skin. She breathes through her nose, moans escaping through closed lips as she feels one of the hands making their way underneath her Pjs, lifting the bottom up to rub at her inner thigh. Blake whimpers, her hands grabbing hold of her comforter as she allows Canter to touch her skin, goosebumps forming from his touch. Blake's upper body soon falls back on the bed, breathing heavily as Canter assists in lifting her hips off the bed, slowly removing her panties down her legs.

 

“Oh god...oh my god...” Blake whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand as she tries to avoid waking anyone else in the room up. Feeling Canter put...something inside of her vagina, she felt him slowly pushing inside her, and was ashamed to admit that she was getting aroused by all of this. The Faunus let out a polite moan as something, likely Canter's mouth, pressed into her neckline, sucking on that spot while nibbling down on it. She could feel the hickey forming, knowing that she would have to cover it up in the morning.

 

On the matters of her vagina, Blake was quite sure that was the projection's penis penetrating her, as it was going inside her quite further than normal human fingers could. She moaned into her hand, feeling the meat rod forces itself deeper inside, causing her free hand to grip tighter onto the comforter. She could feel her vagina getting slicker, her juices dripping out around the shaft and onto her covers while Canter thrusted away at Blake, who couldn't wait for the ordeal to end. But Canter was taking his time as well, going slowly into the cat Faunus, as he didn't seem to wish to wake the other girls up as well. Reaching out for her pillow, Blake grabbed it and placed it over her face, doing all she could to keep the sounds of moaning from being so loud.

 

From the way that her breasts were squeezed, Blake could tell that Canter was almost at his peak, ready to blast his load inside of her. “Don't...” Blake winced. “Please don't cum inside of me...”

 

Canter spent a moment debating with himself over what to do. On the one hand she did say he could do anything to her. On the other hand he didn't want the Faunus to live up to her threat of digging up his grave, nor did he want to find out if she could actually pull it off or not. Making the wiser decision, Canter pulls out from Blake and lets his jizz spray out over Blake, hitting her with some distance as his see lands on her cheek and makes a strip going down to her belly button.

 

Blake let out a sigh, feeling the ghost was finally done with her. His hands moved off of her breasts, and Blake grabbed her panties, placing them back on. She wasn't worried about wiping the semen off of her, just relieved it was over with. Once she covered her breasts back up and buttoned her pajamas, the Faunus said aloud in the hopes Canter's astral form would hear her, “I hope you're finally happy with yourself. Now get out of here while I let you have the chance.” She held a death stare with her eyes as she said so.

 

“I sure am!” Canter cackled to himself, watching as Blake threw her covers back over herself and waited for her to finally fall back asleep, hearing the snores come from her before he moves over to the other beds. “Yeah, I said I wasn't going to bother your teammates again, but...heh, I really can't help myself. And as long as I'm not sucking tits or fucking them, who's going to know?”

 

First Canter rolls Weiss onto her stomach, using his hands to massage her ass cheeks while she snores. She was definitely a heavy sleeper. But after just a few minutes of rubbing her down, he felt...nothing. Shrugging the feeling off, Canter next went to Ruby, groping her breasts through her Pjs, and though he heard a cute murmur out of her as she snuggled with Zwei, the astral Huntsman realized something painfully obvious...he had grown bored of Team RWBY.

 

“Stupid girls with their tattling and ignorance, had to go ruin it for me.” Canter grumbled. “Screw it, who else can I go bother?”

 

Floating through the walls into the hallway, Canter looks around the doors until he spots one that gets his interests: The door that leads into the dorm room for Team JNPR.


	4. Pleas of Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canter moves on to his next victim, Pyrrha. And hopefully, his last.

Canter cackled to himself as he slipped inside of the dorm for Team JNPR, knowing he was going to have a lot of fun, at least with the female members of the team. He paused briefly as he passed by the bed for Jaune Arc, seeing what he considered to be a pathetic excuse for a Huntman sleep so soundly. He didn't understand this lineup at all. Here was one of the greatest Beacon had to offer, a quiet pacifist type, a ball of positive hyper energy...and then Jaune.

 

It made Canter angry to see this klutz still within the academy, let alone with a team of students such as this. And yet here he was, prior to his 'death' having been chastised by director Ozpin over and over again for 'bad behavior'. It wasn't his fault that he was having fun with his fellow students. The director was just too stiff to be in charge, at least that was what Canter told himself. Spitting in the blonde male's face, Canter floats off to one of the other beds, seeing Ren fast asleep. There were no qualms here, but he didn't really want anything to do with him, either.

 

Passing him by, Canter looks down at the sleeping face of Nora, who even when she's not awake she still has that ridiculously annoying smile on her face. Canter could have spent some opportunity here, playing around with Nora, but...he honestly never found her all that attractive. Annoying, rather. Maybe he'd pass her a look in the halls if no other girl was around, but all that positive energy was grating to his ears. It seriously made him wonder how Ren or any of her teammates for that matter could tolerate her for more than a few seconds. She might not have been on Jaune's level, according to Canter, but this girl just ended up driving him too nuts to really give her the time of day.

 

That only left one bed to check, and of course it contained the one person Canter was looking for: Pyrrha Nikos. A goddess to him, and she certainly dressed herself up like one when she was ready for combat. She was one of the greatest gives Beacon had to offer, both in looks and talent. Even as Canter floated over her sleeping body, he took his time as he gazed at her freckled beauty. Gently he ran his hand over her cheek, Pyrrha shifting to her side as a reaction. 

 

After soaking in Pyrrha's attractive looks, Canter took in a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do. He had no idea why this time felt so much more challenging for him compared to how he molested Team RWBY, but he knew he could do it. After having so much practice earlier, Canter gently pulled the covers off of Pyrrha, lightly brushing against her body as she remained on her side. Taking the shoulder strap and removing it from her shoulder, the astral student pulls down slightly on her top to reveal one of her breasts. His mouth watered at just the sight of it, his hand reaching out for it to play with. It felt perfect in his hand, so well molded and soft as his fingers caressed it, being as gentle as he could with Pyrrha. Canter pushes back on her shoulder, getting his red haired goddess to lay straight on her back, so that he could remove the other strap, pulling it down to reveal both breasts. Canter licked his lips, staring down at Pyrrha's stiff nipples as they stared back at him, but he knew he had to be careful and gentle, lest he wake up the redhead or her roommates.

 

Kneading his fingers into her skin, Canter rubs his fingertips into Pyrrha's nipples, the Huntress moaning from the process. It was a light touch, but it seemed very sensitive to her skin. He tried his best to remain careful, but his eyes were too fixated on her nipples poking out. He just had to do it. On one side Canter's fingers began to tweak at Pyrrha's nipple, while he plants his lips over the other, his tongue twisting around it while coating it in his drool. He could hear the redhead moaning, head turning while her body fidgets around, taking deep breaths as Canter continues to tinker with her boobs. As if out of instinct, Pyrrha's hands slowly made their way down to her briefs, going underneath the hem and making their way to her vagina. Canter spotted this, thinking that Pyrrha had somehow become aroused in her sleep due to the way he was handling her breasts. Which pleased him, as it made him know that he was doing something right with her. He decides to continue with his venture on Pyrrha, continuing to caress her breasts with his fingers and hands.

 

But he stops himself from continuing after Pyrrha's mouth opens up. Her moans were no longer shut by her lips, her breathing had grown heavier, and the more she played with herself in her sleep she was bound to get louder, waking the rest of the team up and making them suspicious of whatever was going on. He wasn't ready for her to wake up her roommates through her own sub conscience. Letting go of Pyrrha's boobs, Canter removed her hands from under her briefs, and floated away, awaiting his next opportunity to play with his goddess while hoping he left nothing suspicious behind.

 

Hours later, when Pyrrha came to from her sleep, she sat up and stretched out her arms, ready to take on the day...but she noticed that her top was moved around on her, moving diagonally across her chest while exposing both her breasts. “What on earth...?” she asked herself.

 

“Heeey, Pyrrha!” Nora waved, giggling to herself. “Looks like you had trouble sleeping last night, hm? Something on your mind?” The other redhead of the team skipped to Pyrrha's bed as she covered herself with her comforter, blushing while Nora bats her eyes.

 

“N-no, not at all! I don't know what happened here...” Pyrrha responded nervously. “I mean...I did have this dream, that Jaune was...” Pausing, Pyrrha looks around her to make sure the blonde of the team wasn't around. “That he was giving me a massage.” she whispers to Nora.

 

“Is that all?!” Nora laughs, Pyrrha raising a finger to her lip. “Man, that doesn't surprise me that you'd have such dreams about Jaune. I know you're crazy for-”

 

“Nora. Please.” the redhead demands as she leers at her teammate. “I don't want to talk about it right now. Just...give me some time to figure this out.”

 

“Uh...sure. Sorry, girl.” Nora said, giving Pyrrha a salute. “Just...trying to keep a smile on your face.”

 

As Nora walks away, Pyrrha fixed her top to that it covered her up, making her way out of bed. She had no idea what happened to cause such a ruffle on her bed, but it wasn't normal for her. But she was dreaming about Jaune touching her in such a fashion...

 

It couldn't have been him, could it?

 

**

 

After a few classes and training, Pyrrha found herself some time to herself, in the shared showers. She didn't have time to do it this morning, her mind still focused on what had occurred when she woke up. Hopefully some time in the showers would take her mind off the matter.

 

As Pyrrha scrubbed away the gunk and sweat she had worked up, she was unaware that she was being watched by Canter, no less. The astral Huntsman floated into the showers, staring in awe of her full figure as the water dripped down her body, her skin glistening in the light the room provided. He heard her moan as she cleaned the suds of shampoo off of her, flipping her hair back afterwards. Her eyes, unfortunately, were shut, keeping out any suds or water from getting in them. Canter knew this was his opportunity to play with his goddess. It would be like that movie Ghost but without the vase to get in the way.

 

From behind Canter floats to her, his hands grabbing at Pyrrha's breasts and giving them the same rubdown that he had given her the night before. He could hear Pyrrha purr through her lips, giggling at the touch that the Huntsman was giving her. His lips touched down onto her neckline, kissing every inch of her as she continued to shower.

 

“Mmm...Oh my god, you know you shouldn't be here, right?” Pyrrha asks, prompting Canter to lift his head up out of fear he had been caught. “This is the girl's shower, I appreciate you trying to comfort me like this, Jaune, but not right at this moment.”

 

Canter's eye twitched at the mention of that name. How dare his goddess confuse him for that loaf? Why, for that matter, would she want it to be him of all people? Without realizing it, Canter's anger caused him to squeeze down on Pyrrha's breasts, causing her to whimper in the process.

 

“J-Jaune? You're hurting me now.” Pyrrha said, having yet to open her eyes. “Jaune, I'm serious, you need to leave now-”

 

“I'll show you, you stupid bitch!” Canter growled, snapping from that name. He shoves Pyrrha's head down, bending the redhead over and he cups her ass and pushes his cock inside of her vagina, thrusting into her in a way that she found unpleasant.

 

“Jaune! Jaune, please, you need to stop this! Jaune!” She goes to remove his hands from her, only to realize there was nothing there. Turning and opening her eyes, she sees that there was no Jaune. No anybody, for that matter. She had no idea just what had penetrated her, and it frightened her. Pyrrha let out a scream, trying to push whatever it was off her. “Let go! Let go of me, whatever you are!”

 

Using her Semblance, Pyrrha pulls the showerhead out of the wall, lunging it at whatever it is that's latched onto her. Fortunately for Canter it goes right through him, but it distracts him long enough that Pyrrha makes a break for it, grabbing her towel to quickly cover herself as she runs into the hallway to find help. After turning a corner, she bumps into Team RWBY, who show concern for Pyrrha as they see her in nothing but the towel, the redhead taking deep horrified breaths as she comes to a stop.

 

“Pyrrha! Are you all right?” asks Weiss.

 

“I...something was on me in the shower!” Pyrrha replied.

 

“Something? What?!” asked Yang.

 

“I don't know! I didn't see anything but it was...it was groping me, and then it...” As Pyrrha sniffled, trying to keep her composure, the other girls exchanged concerned glances, knowing what it was.

 

“Pyrrha...we know who it was.” said Blake, resting her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. They explained the situation to their fellow Huntress, walking her back to her dorm room as they give her the full synopsis.

 

“...And we guess after that, he must have decided to force himself on the other students.” said Blake, leaving out her other experience with the Huntsman.

 

“Yeah, this Canter guy hasn't been as pleasant as I thought he was...” Ruby said, her words trailing off as she recalls her time with the young man.

 

“This is...I don't know what it is, but it isn't right.” Pyrrha said, shaking her head. “I..I need some time by myself. I'm sorry.”

 

Before Pyrrha could rush off, Yang grabs her by the shoulder, keeping her in place. “Pyrrha, no! We need to stay together! It's not safe to be by yourself!”

 

“Yeah, we can protect you!” Ruby nods with a sincere look on her face.

 

“But...you've all met him the same way, yes?” asks Pyrrha, to which RWBY nods in disappointment. “What's going to keep him from coming at you to get to me? None of you could get rid of his spirit, how is THAT going to save me?!”

 

Pyrrha's words sent a chill down the girls' spines, making them less confident than they were a moment ago. True they still had no plan, but they were hoping for a hint of something to steer them in the right direction. “Girls, thank you...but I just want to be by myself right now!”

 

Swiping away Yang's hand, Pyrrha rushes off, Ruby trying to chase after her before Weiss holds her back. “Ruby, don't. She's not going to listen to reason.” she said. “We're going to have to go a different tact with this.”

 

“But Pyrrha's-”

 

“Ruby, she's already far gone, it's too late for us!” Weiss interjected. “You're our leader but you need to listen to us here! We have to get help!”

 

Ruby looked at her teammates, and took in a deep sigh as she made her decision in her mind. “R-right...” Ruby said, nodding in agreement. “Then let's get the others! Maybe the can help us out!”

 

As RWBY ran off the other way, Pyrrha was slamming her door shut to her room, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. This was too much for her to take in, and right now she wanted to drown the world out. Go to sleep, make it all go away, and hope all was right when she came to. Dropping her towel, Pyrrha went over to her dresser to change into her pajamas, and threw herself onto her bed for a nap. Shutting her eyes she drowned out the world, curling up and falling to sleep.

 

Of course, it didn't take long for an irate Canter to follow Pyrrha to her dorm, his hands balled into fists as he storms over to her bed. “Jaune?! Of all the people you'd want to sex you up, THAT loser?!” He throws her covers off of the redhead, causing her to shiver from the air. “I'm gonna show you just what you're missing out on...”

 

Snarling, Canter threw the bed sheets off of Pyrrha, and sat himself atop her. Pulling her top up, he returns his hands to her breasts once again, leaving where he had left off with her the last time she was in bed; one hand massaging one nipple, his tongue swirling around the other. He manages to reposition himself so that his fingers can reach her vagina with his free hand, and he inserts them inside of the redhead. Pyrrha moans and shivers, her legs again fidgeting with movement. But this time Canter refused to move himself off of his goddess, wanting her to have the full experience that the other girls already had with him. He would continue to play with Pyrrha as he saw fit, and this time there was nothing that was going to stop him.

 

The Huntsman's fingers made one wrong move inside of her vagina, and Pyrrha had awoken, sitting up in her bed to see that nobody was there, but again that her clothing had been messed with. “What, what's happening?! Who keeps doing this?!” Pyrrha tried to get out of bed, but found something keeping her down. The hands on her breasts move onto her shoulders, pinning the redhead down to her mattress and frightening her.

 

“I keep doing it!” Canter shouted in confession. “And I'm going to get what I've wanted for quite some time!”

 

Canter reached for his cock, pushing it inside of Pyrrha, who winced and gasped from the penetration. Her legs squirmed underneath her, while her arms tried to push up. But Canter was too much for her to lift off of her, and there wasn't much that her Semblance could do to help her out of this situation. The astral Hunstman continued to plow his rod into Pyrrha's vagina, grunting as every thrust he makes slaps into Pyrrha's nether region, making the redhead whimper and gasp.

 

“Stop! Please stop...” Pyrrha cried out, her legs and arms having given up the struggle to free herself from this. But Canter didn't listen, continuing to push his cock deeper inside of her while Pyrrha's eyes form tears. Her voice turns into sobs that beg for it to stop, but she knew by now that nothing was going to stop him. Canter felt his cock throbbing, preparing to release his seed into Pyrrha's pussy, and at the very least somehow he could continue to live on with a child being born through his goddess.

 

“PYRRHA!”

 

Then the door to the dorm opened. Canter looked back to see the rest of Team JNPR staring on at Pyrrha, her snatch spread open while something pounded against her. They saw the tears in her eyes as she let out a soft whimper of “Jaune...please...”

 

Canter turned to see the team, Jaune Arc being the first and likely the most furious. Team RWBY followed suit, and Canter became filled with rage as he stopped pounding against Pyrrha.

 

“You...” he growled at Jaune. “You're the reason Pyrrha doesn't want what I give her, you stupid-”

 

From the moment he bursted inside, Jaune was speechless, gawking in fear at what had happened to Pyrrha. And just as quickly, Jaune snapped, rushing at where he assumed the invisible being was. “Whatever you are, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM PYRRHA YOU SICK BASTARD!”

 

What happened next can't be explained thoroughly. But Jaune punched the air where Canter was, and his Semblance kicked in. While before it had been used to repel an attack, here it somehow managed to erase Canter's astral spirit, which he was quite aware of as he felt his body and vision fading away.

 

“What the-?! NO! No no no no NO! This can't be happening, I'm not done yet...!” As Canter heard his own voice fading away, Jaune and the rest saw that Pyrrha was sitting up on her bed, grabbing at her shoulders while her vagina had closed itself shut.

 

“P...Pyrrha...?” Jaune asked after calming himself down, while the redhead stared down at her bed. Her eyes glazed over, Pyrrha had to ask herself if all of that really did just happen. Unfortunately, she had to accept that it had.

 

“Jaune...” Pyrrha whispered, her head lifting up to face him with those glazed over eyes. “I think...you did it.”

 

“Did...what?” Jaune asks, blinking. “You mean I...got rid of the thing?”

 

The females in the room all looked around. “Nothing's coming after us...” Blake replied. “He hasn't gone back to Pyrrha or anything either.”

 

“I think...we can say we're safe.” Ruby answered, trying her best to be cheerful over the matter.

 

“Thank goodness...” Pyrrha sobbed. Without any other care, Pyrrha lunged at Jaune, giving the blonde male a great big hug. “Thank you!”

 

Jaune was very careful with his hands, not wanting to touch his teammate in an inappropriate manner. “I...you're welcome, Pyrrha.” The sight of the two hugging cause Weiss to feel emotions she wasn't ready to bring to the surface, and she left the room almost immediately, the others following suit to give the other two room as Pyrrha sobs into Jaune's shoulder.

 

“Don't worry, Pyrrha...you're safe now. This whole nightmare is over...I think...”


End file.
